


Heatwave

by smolboywrites



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: Maxie's mightyena is a little too friendly lately.. but he's her partner, he should help her out.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This request is from my loser furry friend in love with Maxie (same) and so his genderbent mightyena is her weird fursona (u know I love u).

Maxie has had some down time recently in between battles with that annoying trainer. Usually he has someone watch his Pokemon for him when not battling because he is much too busy, but this time he locked himself in his study to figure out a plan, not remembering he still has his mightyena with him.

As he was studying the map of Hoenn, trying to decide his next move, the pokeball at his hip flashes, and his trusted partner is at his feet, rubbing against him.

He shoos her away, annoyed by the sudden affection, only to have her come back and start licking his fingers. He stared at her with a look of annoyance hoping she'll get the hint, but she turned around to have her butt face him and looked back at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd get the hint as well.

As she pushed up on him with her ass, whimpering, Maxi got increasingly confused with her weird behavior, as she was always so well-behaved. The ticking of the clock echoing in the otherwise quiet room made him remember he had work to do, so he had to solve this problem fast. That's when he remembered something he had heard on a nature documentary about Pokemons mating cycles. Female mightyena go through a period of being in heat, where they offer themselves to any male near them, and become depressed if not satisfied. He almost felt bad for her.. he's never been around her when this happens, she probably had to deal with it all her own.. he would never want her sad, maybe he could.. 

No! What was he thinking! He abruptly spun his chair back to the map, desperately trying to push down some new, but maybe not unwanted, thoughts. 

The mightyena walked around in front of him and pushed her butt towards him more, this time lowering the front half of her body to the ground giving him a full display of what she had to offer. 

Maxie glanced down and caught a glimpse of her puffy, aroused, and slightly dripping slit, and felt his pants start growing tighter. Maybe he could just help her out a little bit, because it's cruel to not help a needing animal right? 

The look seductive look she cast him over his shoulder from the comprising pose she was in was enough to get him rock hard, and he decided he was very glad he forbid anyone from bothering him the rest of the day.

He quickly undid his shorts and let them fall to the floor, lining himself up with her slit, barely touching the entrance with his head. 

"Are you quite certain you want this?" He asked her calmly.

The needy female just closed her eyes and nodded her head silently, letting out a small howl as he started pushing his hard cock into her begging opening. 

Maxie let out a gasp. He had never really been inside a female before, he's only had a tall, dark, and handsome male inside of him, but her moist walls were sending shivers down his spine. Once he had pushed all the way into her she wrapped her tail around his arm and pulled, signaling that he needed to hurry up, so he began to pull out and push in, in deep rythmic thrusts, the two of them panting in ecstasy.

Maxie began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, trying to please his partner as best he could, but her howls and whimpers of delight were enough to let him know that he was. He kept up the quick pace of slamming into her, and he worried the wet slapping of their bodies and her sexual howling were going to alert the grunts of their taboo interaction, but right now he didn't really care.

He soon neared his climax, and she knew it too, and with a final thrust he let his seed lose into her, thrusting a couple more times out of instinct, as she howled the loudest she ever had before. The two of them sat there for a minute, with him reluctant to leave his new partners tight walls. It was the mightyena who finally got off of his cock, but not for long as she turned around and started licking the cum off his dick like a good girl, the flicks of her tongue on his head making him twitch and get hard again. Maybe they could go for round two soon, but for now he just pet her head while she cleaned him, licking all up and down his shaft, and he wondered if Archie ever did anything like this. He hoped he did, because that would make their next 'meeting' twice as fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's a story like this out there somewhere so shout out to those people and maybe leave a comment cause the loser I wrote this for would definitely be interested in it.


End file.
